Je te déteste
by ginhana
Summary: Annie savait qu'il y avait un quelque chose de plus, comme un non dit, une essence subtile qui se dégageait de Finnick Odair et qui lui criait  C'est moi la victime  .


Hey everybody! Comment allez-vous? Voilà un nouveau one shot, cette fois-ci sur Hunger Games. En lisant cette trilogie, je suis tombée sous le charme de Finnick Odair et j'avais très envie d'écrire sur lui, et sur Annie. Voilà qui est chose faite! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Hunger Games appartiennent à leur auteur, blablabla...

* * *

Annie était là, blottie dans le grand canapé immaculé. Elle était jolie, la jeune Annie Cresta. Elle était charmante. Un jour, elle avait même été heureuse. Seulement voilà, le lendemain, elle allait mourir. Ou le jour d'après. Ou le jour encore après. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait rapide et indolore. Avec un peu de chance…Annie cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et pourtant elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, et serra fort une couverture contre elle. Demain, elle rentrait dans l'arène. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait être une petite fille capricieuse qui peut dire non à ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Mais le Capitole était tout puissant. Et elle devait se plier aux règles, comme chacun des vingt trois autres tributs. Un seul survivrait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas gagner non plus. Elle ne voulait pas tuer . Mags, sa mentor, ne lui avait pas parlé de ça. De comment c'était, tuer. Elle imaginait que ça viendrait comme ça. Annie avait toujours été impressionné par l'aisance et la facilité avec laquelle les tributs s'entretuaient. C'était donc ça, qu'on appelait l'instinct de survie? Un bruit retentit derrière elle. Un homme grommela quelque chose avant d'allumer la lumière. Annie, dans le noir depuis déjà un long moment, sursauta. Elle se retourna. C'était Finnick Odair. Sa chemise était entrouverte, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rouges. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il rentrait d'une soirée avec une femme du Capitole. Il avait l'air égaré, déboussolé, presque…effrayé? Bien loin du beau Finnick Odair que tous louaient. Annie se sentit bien amère. C'était ça, gagner les Hunger Games? Perdre toute dignité? Finnick s'avança vers elle sans la voir. Il fallait dire qu'elle paraissait bien petite, blottie dans sa couverture.

_Je te déteste._

-C'était bien? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Finnick sursauta, la fixa sans la voir. Puis il la reconnut.

-Annie…

-Je t'ai demandé si c'était bien.

-De quoi?

Mais Finnick savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres, narquois.

-Tu le sais bien.

-C'est un reproche?

Annie le fixa, les yeux brillants.

-Peut-être…je t'en veux peut-être de prendre du bon temps alors que demain, tes deux tributs vont entrer dans l'arène.

-Prendre du bon temps? Allons Annie, es-tu vraiment sûre de ce que tu avances?

-Que faisais-tu alors?

-Ça je crois que ça ne te regarde pas. Du café? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

Annie se redressa légèrement, adoptant un position assise.

-Pourquoi pas.

Finnick lui tendit une tasse brûlante, avant de boire la sienne précipitamment, quitte à se brûler l'œsophage. Annie l'observa, silencieuse. C'était comme ça qu'elle préférait Finnick Odair. Humain. Elle sourit. Pauvre petite idiote qu'elle était! Elle renifla son café, avant d'en boire une petite gorgée. Une terrible grimace traversa son visage. Finnick éclata de rire. Ce fut si insupportablement agréable pour Annie qu'elle voulut lui lancer le liquide brûlant au travers du visage. Qu'il souffre à son tour. Et lui arracher les lèvres, pour qu'il se taise.

_Je te déteste._

-C'est dégueulasse, pas vrai?

-Alors pourquoi t'en bois? Répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Finnick soupira, s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa avec des yeux si beaux qu'Annie voulut les lui crever, juste pour qu'il cesse de la regarder comme ça.

_Je te déteste._

-On peut savoir pourquoi tant de haine?

Annie haussa les épaules.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait.

-Tu passes tes nuits dans le lit de femmes écervelées et sans aucune valeur morale. Ça me suffit.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

-C'est pour ça? Souffla-t-il. C'est vraiment pour ça?

Annie contemplait son beau visage, et l'expression de haine qu'il arborait, fascinée. Un _je t'aime _honni lui brûla les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu se les coudre.

_Je te déteste._

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, Annie Cresta? Demanda Finnick d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-Des murmures, des rumeurs…

-Et tu y crois, à tous ces murmures?

Annie ne répondit pas. Honnêtement elle n'y croyait pas. Ce qu'on disait sur Finnick Odair. Qu'il passait sa vie dans le lit des femmes pour l'argent et la renommée, le plaisir et la luxure. Annie savait qu'il y avait un quelque chose de plus, comme un non dit, une essence subtile qui se dégageait de Finnick Odair et qui lui criait « C'est moi la victime ». Assurément Finnick Odair était une victime. Et Annie lui en voulait pour ça. Elle aurait simplement voulu le détester. ¨Pouvoir le détester. Elle le détestait, c'est vrai, tant elle l'aimait.

_Je te déteste._

-Demain tu vas mourir petite Annie, déclara-t-il soudainement .

-Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire ce plaisir. Je vais m'accrocher, juste pour t'énerver. N'est-ce pas que ça t'énervera, que je m'accroche comme à la vie comme une noyée?

Finnick sourit devant l'expression.

-Amusante façon d'en parler Annie Cresta. J'ai cru entendre dire que tu étais excellente nageuse.

-Peut-être que je le suis…Mais je pourrais me noyer dans bien d'autres choses. Dans le chagrin, dans l'alcool, dans…

Annie hésita. Elle avait failli dire l'amour. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il n'aurait pas compris. Non, il n'aurait pas compris.

_Je te déteste._

-Dans?

-Dans ta suffisance, Finnick Odair, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle l'observa une dernière fois. Elle aurait voulu le tuer, l'enterrer, l'oublier. Qu'il arrête de la tourmenter!

_Je te déteste._

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas de trop.

-Tu en auras besoin si tu veux dépasser ta première journée c'est sûr, affirma-t-il.

Annie se retourna, et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir.

_Je te déteste._

L'obscurité s'abattit sur Finnick.

-Adieu petite Annie. Bonne chance.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_Alors? Les review sont fortement appréciées!_


End file.
